


KLU

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Same age except the Lannisters, because Cersei needs to be the Regina George of my dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As a sheltered Dany leaves her family for the first time to go to KLU she meets the Starks: Sansa, Arya and Jon. Together from house No. 4 the navigate through relationships, jobs, collage and the evil Queen Cersei(Rated Teen for swearing)





	1. Cheesy Pepper Pizza ( Daenerys I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a steaming pile of garbage but we'll be getting into to the good stuff soon, promise 😄

Daenerys Targaryen was mind-numbingly bored.  
She’d been on a plane for 8 hours, a train for three and now according to the stopwatch she’d set on her phone (so the seedy-looking taxi guy wouldn’t overcharge her) she was in this taxi for 34 minutes and 43 seconds.

That totalled to be 11 hours and 34 minutes (and not forgetting those incredibly valuable 43 seconds…. or 46 seconds now…) of her life spent travelling, looking out the window at absolutely nothing. It was the same thing over and over, rows of houses with grey pebbled walls and, occasionally a petrol station thrown in for good measure.

It was so boring!

Sure, she tried to keep herself entertained. She’d read all her new textbooks and due to her friend Khal’s suggestion had downloaded angry birds, but the textbooks made her want to drop out of Uni right then and there and angry bird made her inexplicably angry especially when (on level 3 none the less) the bane of her existence, a white bird named Matilda was introduced in which the stupid fucking thing crashed into a wooden pole 6 times in a row (which of course was definitely not Dany’s fault at all).

Then she decided to sleep (which was one of her better ideas as she only slept for 2 hours last night) but noise kept distracting her, the air hostesses on the plane, the bell on the train and now the worst of them all was the taxi drivers incessant talking. When he found out thanks to her location code, she was going to KLU (which would you believe he went to too?) he wouldn’t shut the fuck up.

Currently he was talking about his kid’s ballet recital next Tuesday.

Gods what did she do to deserve this?

She cleared her throat. Thankfully he got the hint and turned the windscreen mirror around to look at her

'Sorry are we almost there?’

The taxi driver turned around giving her the fakest smile she’d ever seen (and Dany was raised with Vis so trust her, she knew fake smiles).  
  
'Only 5 minutes now, lovie’.

Dany nodded. She could probably survive for 5 minutes.  
Probably.  
_________________________________________

 

KLU campus was a lot bigger than she’d expected.

The taxi driver had dropped her off at K21 (and had also tried to overcharge her. Rhaegar was so right about King’s Landing people) but there were 6 houses here. She stared at her K21 key dejectedly as she flopped to the ground beside her suitcases at the front gate of the K21 area curling up into a ball. She tried to think of a smart, reasonable, sensible plan like Rhaegar always did but that proved difficult on account of her functioning on 2 hours sleep. The best plan her befuddled little brain could come up with was to sleep on the ground until someone came around both to help her find her house and to wake her up. Admittedly, this wasn’t ideal, but she’d get some sleep.

That would be wonderful.

Groggily she rooted through her big blue bag until she found her favourite crimson red neck pillow then numbly tucked the pillow underneath her head and closed her eyes.  
________________________________________

 

Less than 5 minutes later, Dany woke up to the sound of three people arguing

‘Move her!’.

‘Jon she’s clearly drunk’.

‘Oi can you shut the fuck up for five fucking seconds Sans’.

‘Arya!’

‘Mom isn't fucking here, is she?’

‘Stop cursing! Jon can you get her some water or something?’

‘’Stop cursing’ grow the fuck up Sans’.

‘She’ll never stop. Don’t bother’.

‘Oh, both of you are useless!’

Dany warily cracked her eyes open to see three people; two girls and a boy. The boy was busy rummaging through her blue bag while the red-headed girl was glaring at the smaller brunette…  
Wait what was the boy doing?

'Get out of my bag you…’  
Dany paused, to think of a good insult. Unfortunately, she was absolutely wrecked so none, except what Rhaegar call Vis behind his back came and she was really against plagiarism. However, she didn’t think in this situation it really counted so she used it anyway  
‘you pig faced bastard!’. She’d yelled that last part a little louder than intended and it rang around K21’s walls like a battle cry.

Whoops.

The two girls stopped arguing to stare at her while the boy have jumped back from the bag like it scaled him. Dany herself just glared at him and rooting in her coat pocket she produced Rhaegar’s going to King’s Landing present; a dragon pocketknife with red scales that he had christened Drogon the great protector. Their father had tried to confiscate the knife but in the end all he really did was give Rhaegar and his poor unsuspecting girlfriend Elia the death glare.

It had so been worth it.

Right now, though Dany stood up wobbling slightly and flicked the blade out of Drogon’s mouth. She was actually super proud that she knew how to use it.

The red-head screamed.

The boy paled.

The small brunette just laughed and slipped forward leaving her trembling friend behind her  
‘You drunk?’ she asked in a thick northern accent.

Dany’s eyes widened appalled. She wasn’t allowed grape juice at home because according to her father it’s only ‘one step away from wine’.

Needless to say, she wasn’t exactly a drunkard.

‘Of course, not’ she said’ rather indignantly stomping her booted foot on the ground in the hopes of looking intimidating.

Judging by the other girl’s face, she was not doing a good job.

‘He thought you were. ‘e was trying to get you some water’ she smirked over at the boy who had started to turn pink.

‘How are you feeling there, white knight?’

The boy threw daggers at her, but she continued sticking her tanned little hand out to Dany.

‘I’m Arya’ she said shaking Dany’s hand enthusiastically ‘My friends call me Arry…’

‘Literally no-one calls you Arry’ the red-head interrupted. Arya stuck out her tongue.

‘That fucker’ she said pointing at the red-head who looked affronted ‘is my sister, Sansa and your mugger’ she said, clearly holding back a laugh (rude) ‘is Mr White Knight supreme, rebel without a cause, my loving brother Jon Snow’.

Jon just smiled sheepishly.

‘Sorry ‘bout that. Umm…well here’s some water…sorry…. again’ he quickly gave her her own green flask, his hand shaking slightly and gave her a sharp, brief nod. She couldn’t help but smile.

‘It’s ok’ she put her pocketknife back in her pocket, taking a deep breath ‘Sorry for calling you a bastard’. She took a quick sip of the water and Jon’s smile turned genuine and he kneeled down to put the rest of her stuff back in the suitcases.

‘Arya’s called me a lot worse for a lot less’ Arya herself whacked him on the shoulder for that.

‘Fucking bastard’ she said almost fondly as she turned her attention back to Dany who was leaning on the gate awkwardly taking deep swigs of water.

‘Actually, why are you sleeping out here at half ten?’  
Dany groaned slumping down the gate back to her perch on the ground.

‘I don’t know what house I’m supposed to be in!’ she grumbled picking her offending key off the ground with her thumb and little finger holding it out from her body like it was infectious.

Sansa who had really said nothing up to this point kneeled down next to her being careful not to dirty her black skirt.

‘Um, well, it says it on the key’.

Dany frowned.

‘It only says K21’.

Sansa took the key and turned it over revealing a wooden 4 burned into the back of the tag. Dany blinked.

‘Oh’  
Sansa smiled.

‘I think you’re our roomie!’ she said rather enthusiastically bouncing slightly which was a feat considering she was both kneeling down and in ridiculous high heels ‘Jon take her bags’.

Poor Jon who was already carrying his own bags and Sansa’s bags stood up and took a deep bow. Dany attempted protesting  saying she was absolutly fine to carry her own bags but he lugged her bags with him none the less going up the cobbled path to house No. 4.

Arya picked up her own cases and one of Sansa’s cases Jon abandoned and raised one of her eyebrows (which were impressively thick, Dany noticed) at Sansa.

‘Roomies Sansa really’.

Sansa cheeks turned pink.

‘I thought that’s what you call roommates’ Dany said looking mightily confused. Her Dad made it a point that they shouldn’t know slang as it wasn’t ‘proper’ but Elia, Rhea’s girlfriend had taught her some for collage so quote unquote ‘she wouldn’t be bullied’ but they hadn’t covered too much and when she informed the airhostess that she was ‘totally bugging’ like she heard the cool girl say in Clueless she just laughed at her. Apparently when she texted Rhaegar in a panic about this at the airport, it turned out that her slang was very, very dated and she should google teen slang. Rhaegar said the next time he saw her he would teach her himself but that wouldn’t be until he came back to collage which was 2 months from now. Maybe Arya could teach her?

‘It’s what dorks call roommates’ Arya scoffed ‘Did you get anything to eat yet?’

Dany shook her head.

I’ll get Jon to order takeout’.

Sansa not for the first time since Dany saw her look absolutely appalled.

‘Arya not takeout! Especially not on our first night!’ She turned to look at Dany her blue eyes sparkling earnestly ‘Sorry about my sister’s manners’ She got up off the ground and turned to Arya again ‘I made us a healthy dinner in the cooler bag’.

Arya did not look too pleased by this turn of events rolling her eyes. Dany blearily stumbled to her feet.

‘I don’t mind’ Dany said as she looked at Arya whose face told her that she minded immensely, but Sansa smiled anyway and with the click of her heels on the cobbled path, lead the other two girls inside into house No. 4.  
_________________________________  
Dany really liked house No. 4.  
It was a small one-story affair bathed in bright yellow light coming from the ceiling. The main body of the house was a kitchen and living room combo the living room containing a bright yellow couch, a couple of scattered cushions a light wood coffee table that was slightly stained a T.V stand with no T.V, and the kitchen was made out of the same wood as the coffee table (except thankfully this wood was not stained). The kitchen itself was a simple affair with a small white fridge (that when Sansa checked, wasn’t plugged in) and a black oven with a wooden island that 4 lime green barstools were crowed around it. It was cute.

‘It’ll do’ Arya announced as she flopped down onto the yellow couch.

‘It will be once I get some new furniture’ Sansa corrected ‘and don’t sit on that it could be infected’.

Arya almost rolled her grey eyes into the back of her head.

‘Sansa it’s fine’ Jon said seeming to try and referee the situation. Dany really couldn’t care less if the couch was carrying the bubonic plague at that second, she just needed somewhere to sleep.

Her total hours of sleep for 24 hours were 2 hours and 5 minutes.

But she also only ate an airline sandwich all day.

Maybe she’d stay up for food.

Sansa was franticly looking through the bags Jon brought in which he piled in the corner of the kitchen.

‘Where’s the cooler’ Sansa exlaimed the suitcases in a mess around her.

Jon and Arya exchanged a look.

‘I don’t know Sans. I’m just going to order takeout’.

Arya give him a thumbs up. Sansa moaned about the cooler bag while Jon quickly called the pizza place which he both suspiciously knew the number of and knew where it was. Sansa gave up and flopped on the ground beside the suitcase sulking about her home cooked salads.

Dany could really see why Arya was so adamant about getting takeout now.

Jon then proceeded to give Arya a high five as he ordered 3 pizzas (Two meat lovers and a pepper and cheese, which her Dad never let her get for her. Sansa of course was responsible and got a salad).

Judging by the pairs smug grins on the siblings, Dany assumed poor Sansa’s cooler bag was in a bin somewhere. But honestly at that moment she couldn’t even begin to care.

Right now, Dany was very looking forward to an extra cheesy pepper pizza.  
_________________________________________


	2. The Benifits of Colour (Sansa I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody in house No. 4 respects the binder.  
> NOBOBY

Sansa Stark was stressed. So, so, so stressed It was already 7:48 and they were so behind schedule due to the fact:

• She hadn’t eaten breakfast because Jon forgot to plug in the fridge and her 4 pre-made omelettes (veggie for her, ham and cheese for Arya, ham and leeks for Jon and a plain omelette for Dany) had gone bad in the heat.

• Her outfit she was going to wear today (a maroon turtleneck with a black mini-skirt, black tights and heels paired with her new necklace and earing set) had gone missing with only the maroon turtleneck (that was wrinkly) and her necklace were where they were supposed to be.

• When she went to iron her turtleneck, she got distracted by Jon’s marching band alarm clock and burnt the sleeve.

• Nothing else she owned gave off the vibes of: I’m trendy and cool but also shy, please don’t talk to me.

• Jeyne (her BFF) had rang to say she couldn’t meet her at the door because she didn’t even come to school last night

• She forgot to meditate like she did every morning at 6:30 because she threw her alarm on the floor and ended up waking up at 7:00 instead

• Arya wasn’t up yet

• Dany wasn’t up yet

• Jon (who by the way, wasn’t dressed yet) had decided to go out and get and get Sansa coffee and a wrap because he felt bad about not plugging in the fridge had went out in public with his call of duty hoodie and boxers he used for pyjamas.

• Her favourite alarm clock was broken because of the whole ‘throwing it on the floor’ thing

• She forgot to plug in her phone

• Someone had taken her charger.

Now Sansa was rummaging through her stuff in hopes of finding another outfit while her binder in which she had laminated a plan for this morning was evilly gleaming on her mattress This morning couldn’t get any worse

__________________________________________________

7:59 

Okay, this was ridiculous. Sansa put on her Mom’s cashmere blue jumper and denim jeans. No shoes that she could find really clicked with the pairing, but her old pair of ballet flats didn’t look that bad. Quickly Sansa plugged in her hot pink curling iron an ran out into the hall, braced herself and pounded on the white door with a little slip of KLU purposed paper stating Arya

‘Arya! Arya wake up!’

She heard a groan from behind the door

‘Arya! Get up! We’ve half an hour to leave!’

Sansa tried to open the door, but she couldn’t. She jiggled at the handle uselessly

‘Arya! Did you lock the door? I told you not to do that!’

Another prolonged groan.

Well, she tried.

Sansa went back to her room to start the long process of getting her hair ready when suddenly Jon burst in the door like a dramatic tornado, four bags in hand.

‘Look who got breakfast!’

Arya burst out of her room. Sansa choked back a laugh

‘What did you get’ Sansa as she sat down at her makeshift dressing table (made of three suitcases piled together). Jon marched into her room, Arya in tow and plopped down a brown paper bag on front of her

‘Veggie, ham, ham and cheese’ he said proudly as if he hunted the thing down himself. Arya grabbed one of the ham ones and trawled back into her room like a zombie.

‘Arya, get dressed ok?’ Sansa almost pleaded

A slam of a door answered her.

Sansa groaned. Jon sat on the floor and passed Sansa her wrap, and to her delight a Starbuck Latte (Venti) and then proceeded to devour the wrap like a pig. Then as another curl expertly popped down her shoulder Jon looked up as her.

‘Jesus Sans, what happened to your room?’

Sansa groaned again as she looked around her room, clothes scattered everywhere with a distinct smell of nail varnish that spilled while she was looking for her charger in her makeup bag.

‘Today’s the worst’.

Jon nodded in agreement.

‘Is Dany up? I brought her this’ he said holding up the cheese wrap.

The sound of a mariachi band playing and being subsequentially being thrown at the wall answered that question.

Sansa whacked Jon on the shoulder remembered something ‘Jon seriously get dressed! Did anyone at the coffee shop in that’

Jon smirked.

‘Well Myrcella was too busy staring at my legs to say hello that’s for sure’.

‘Jon, gross! She’s like, Arya’s age. And she’s also related to the devil herself. And the other devil.

Jon’s grin only intensified

‘It’s like Romeo and Juliet’ Jon said striking his hand to his heart’ A Stark and a Lannister. He then swooned, flopping on the bed ‘Truly a love story for our ages’.

Sansa frowned.

‘That already happened with me and Joffrey and that didn’t go too well, did it? Plus, at the end of Romeo and Juliet they both die!’ Sansa paused to take a deep breath ‘Anyway get dressed. And I need your charger’.

Jon rolled his eyes but threw his black charger at her (why was everything he owned black?) and sloped off to his own room, hopefully to get dressed.

Sansa plugged out her curling iron to plug in her phone (what modern room has only one plug??) and put her head in her hands.

She forgot about Joffrey She’d have to see him again today. After all he did…

Sansa tore into her wrap

________________________________________________

Slowly after devouring her wrap like a wild animal, Sansa walked out to the kitchen to see Dany drowsily eating a cheese wrap in the most beautiful silk dress she had ever seen. Dark blue flowing silk with a gold trim with her hair braided in the most elaborate hairstyle she had ever seen, and she was sitting on the slightly stained lime green barstool _eating_ like this was normal.

What the hell?

‘Why are you wearing that!?’

Dany startled and turned around on the creaky barstool. She looked at Sansa as if she was incredibly stupid.

‘Clothes? For class?’. 

Sansa huffed and plopped herself on the barstool next to her

‘That’s way too nice to wear to class!’ Sansa said incredulously.

‘Why is it?’ Dany asked looking at the smooth skirt snaked around her ‘This is what I wore at home’.

Sansa exhaled very slowly.

‘Dany where did you grow up?'

Dany looked down at her feet almost guiltily.

‘In a manor’. Sansa nodded.

‘In collage you usually wear normal things. Like jeans and a top’ Sansa said helpfully. ‘It’s not a fancy-dress thing’.

Dany bit her lip.

‘I don’t own a top and jeans’ she said very quietly. Sansa looked appalled.

‘What???’

Now it was Dany’s turn to sigh.

‘Dad’s very strict’.

Sansa shook her head and smiled for the first time this wretched morning.

‘You can borrow some of my stuff’.

Dany grinned.

‘Really?!’

‘Go nuts’ Sansa laughed

‘Thank you’

Dany squealed, jumped down of the barstool, abandoned her wrap and ran into Sansa’s room, shutting the door behind her.

Finally, something was going to plan

__________________________________________________

8:17

13 minutes to go and Sansa didn’t even know was Arya up yet.

Tying her favourite flowery blue scrunchie around her newly wavy hair, she swung back around to her little sister’s door.

‘Arya get upppp!’

A muffled grunt from behind the door

‘I am up’ grunted the pig.

Hark it speaks!

Though she wasn’t exactly buying it.

‘Show me then’.

God’s when did Sansa become such a mom?

Arya’s door finally swung open to see Arya herself with half brushed hair and morning breath.

But that was not what was concerning Sansa.

Well it wasn’t the major thing concerning Sansa.

No, that would have to be her choice of outfit Arya was wearing ripped black jeans, a top with a skull on it, a black leather jacket, a choker and a silver chain, earrings all the way up her left ear with none on the right and black Doc Martians that her mother specifically told Arya to leave at home on her feet.

Gods help her.

‘Arya you can’t wear that!’ Sansa shrieked.

The shriek must have got Jon’s attention because he came out of his room, also dressed in all black with a leather jacket and his dark hair tied up.

Well, at least her brushed his hair.

‘Guys you can’t wear that in public! Jon, I expected better of you! What would Mom say?!’

She was met on both sides by a trademarked Stark Smirk.

Why had the Gods forsaken her in her hour of need?

Sansa’s own door swung open to reveal Dany, wearing a yellow jumper a ripped denim skirt (which was the most scandalous thing Sansa owned, but it was a nice shade of blue) and all-star sneakers her white blonde hair still in its dramatic braids.

‘You see?’ Sansa said as she walked over to Dany. ‘She looks so good’ Sansa continued now behind Dany and with all her might pushed her into the middle of their shared living space ‘because she’s wearing colour. Repeat after me C-O-L-O-U-R. Dany smiled at Sansa

‘Thank you’.

Sansa smiled back and hugged Dany from the side.

An exemplary friend.

The best person in the world right now.

Plan BFF in her binder was complete in less than a day.

‘You’re welcome’.

Dany turned to look at Arya and Jon.

‘But your leather jackets look really cool’ she said as Sansa rapidly let go of the hug. ‘You look like Khal Drogo’.

Whose he?’ both Arya and Jon asked simultaneously.

‘A friend from home’ Dany said dreamily. ‘He was so cool’.

Arya smirked ‘See Sans we look like Khal Drogo and he’s the fucking BOMB!’.

‘Arya, language’ Sansa chastised.

‘Sorry Captain America’ Arya and Jon mumbled.

Dany interrupted Sansa’s ‘language of a young lady’ lecture (which she didn’t appreciate) with a melodic laugh.

‘Yes, he is the bomb! But maybe I could wear a leather jacket too?’

Sansa looked incredulous

‘Not with that jumper!’.

Dany’s face crumpled.

‘But I want to be cool on my first day…’

Arya jumped to the opportunity

‘Come with me. I’ll make you cool’.

Dany grinned and left Sansa standing in the middle of the room to go off with Arya.

To think that Sansa liked her.

‘I don’t look that bad do I?’ Jon asked as Sansa flopped to the floor.

She snorted.

‘You look like you’re in the worst metal band ever’.

________________________________________________

8:25

Her little meltdown and her sibling’s terrible taste had cost her 8 minutes.

If she’d got to meditate this morning maybe she wouldn’t be so cranky.

Or nervous

‘We’re leaving in 5!' Sansa hollered in the direction of Arya’s room.

‘It’s not even half past’ Arya whined, undermined somewhat by the muffling of her voice through the door.

‘I want to be there early!’ Sansa hollered back. ‘Also please Dany don’t wear a leather jacket’

‘Ok’ yelled Dany through the door Jon plopped down on the floor beside her.

‘Here’s your binder’

Sansa gave a small smile.

‘Thanks’

‘If you’re nervous about Joffrey I can beat the shit out of him for you’ Jon whispered staring at her.

The scariest thing was he sounded so earnest.

‘Language’ Sansa said half heartedly.

Jon gave her a hug anyway.

Sansa snuffled into his shoulder, the leather jacket not making that bad of a headrest. She really, really didn't want to go.

_Ever._

‘Shotgun?’ Sansa whispered, trying to lighten the mood.

Jon pulled back.

‘Look at you, big baby’ he said rolling his eyes fondly.

‘So…can I have shotgun’ Arya’s door dramatically swung open.

‘Nah ah. Rules, rules, rules Sansa. First one there gets shotgun’. 

As Arya said that, both girls ran at breakneck speed out the door.

Dany with the added addition of a choker with a star on it looked baffled.

‘What’s shotgun?’

Jon laughed.

‘Don’t worry about it. They both have the added maturity of a five year old'.

Dany giggled at that

Then Jon extended his arm escort style. Dany took it still laughing and both of them walked outside house No. 4 to a pair of young women, arguing over who gets to sit in the front of a yellow, dented, rusted Ford.

___________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive response my last chapter got (considering it's trash). Next chapter we'll be meeting the other students in KLU. Again if you want to see any character or pairing just let me know! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so all comments are greatly appreciated (also if there's any pairing you want to see just leave a comment and I'll probably add them 😊)  
> 


End file.
